Couple's Twin's
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Haruka and Michiru, and Haruka's long lost twin Ruka, along with Michiru's mother's 'clone' daughter, read, review, enjoy.


Couple's Twins  
  
Jan 27th, 1978:  
  
Doctors working, nurses talking, patients complaining, families crying, mothers   
giving birth, your normal everyday hospital, is about to become a historic place.  
  
"Ok Tenoh-San, just a few more pushes." A middle aged doctor tells a blond haired woman.   
She is rather cut up and bleeding some, with a large bruise on her forehead and blood running  
down from where they had bandaged up some of her wounds on her arms. She pants some. The  
women screams out as she pushes more. "Wahh!!!!" A baby is born. "Congrats Tenoh-San, it's  
a girl." The doctor hands the baby over to a nurse to be cleaned off. "Now then, just a bit more  
and it's all over." The woman pants and pushes more screaming out in pain. A second baby is  
born but is blue and not breathing. "Hurry I need to get this child breathing again!" The doctors  
swarm around the child and then a second baby scream is heard. Both babies have a light blond  
peach fuzz on their heads and gorgeous dark eyes. They're handed over to Tenoh-San. "They're  
beautiful.." She says looking at both of them.  
  
Two knocks are heard. "Come in." Tenoh-San replies sitting up on the hospital bed.  
A female doctor with short blue hair walks in holding a clipboard up to her chest and she takes a  
seat in the chair next to Tenoh-San. "I have some bad news." Tenoh-San's eyes water up. "We  
couldn't save him, he died before we even had a chance, the impact of that other car crushed all  
his ribs on the left and one of those broken bones stabbed him in the heart." Tenoh-San cries   
while the doctor hugs her soothing out her tears. "It'll be alright.." The doctor's name tag shows  
and Tenoh wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "Thank you.. Dr. Mizuno. But I have a   
problem, I can only take care of one child alone, could you find a nice family to take the other?"   
Dr. Mizuno nods and leaves the room so Tenoh-San can be alone.  
  
  
  
March 6th, 1978:  
  
"Hurry we don't have much time!" A short black haired doctor yells to his nurses. "What  
the.. you say you two aren't related?" The doctor asks the two aqua-haired women, the only   
difference is their eye color, one has dark blue the other has light blue. "I've never seen, or heard  
of her in my life, my mother only had one child and that's me!" The dark blue woman says. "I'm  
sorry, I just figured because you both had the same hair color and eyes.." The doctor replies  
confused and somewhat scared of this woman's glare. The light blue woman looks over at the  
dark eyed women and thinks. 'I'm sorry I was created.. but I can't tell you that. Not now, not  
ever.'  
  
*Flashback*  
"If she won't go out with me then I'll make my own girlfriend using her looks!" A scientist yells  
working over a table, his face is shadowed out. "Be alive my wife! You're my slave for now  
on!" The creation looks sad and nods.  
*End flashback*  
The light blue eyed woman sighs and then flinches in pain as her contractions are right after the  
other very fast. They're rushed to two different delivery rooms where two baby girls are born at  
the same time, almost as if on cue. The dark eyed woman names her child 'Michiru', and the  
light blue woman names her's 'Michiko'.  
  
10 years later:  
  
"I'm sorry little girl. But your mommy died from Cancer." A female doctor with short blue hair  
tells a blond short haired girl. "Cancer? What's that, Dr. Mizuno?" She asks in a sad filled little  
voice. "It's a horrible virus that kills, we're all very sad for your lost little one." The girl looks at  
her very sad. "Haruka." The doctor blinks. "Excuse me?" "My name is Haruka." The doctor looks  
looks at her questioning. "Strange name for a beautiful girl such as yourself." Haruka looks back  
at her sleeping twin on the couch. "And she's Ruka. Mother told me I had a twin so once she  
was able to get back some money from our father's accident she found her again and then this   
happened." Dr. Mizuno looked at Ruka then back at Haruka. "I've been unable to find you two  
a nice home so you'll have to stay here for a bit while before we can get you into a foster home.  
Ruka frowns in her sleep and whines a little. "But she's already been there, no one wants her but  
me." Haruka looks back at the doctor. "I'm sure you two will be ok." She walks away leaving  
them in a room. Haruka looks at her twin and sighs. "I hope so.."  
  
"What do you mean they were both killed by some guy?!" Haruka and Ruka look up sleepy eyed  
hearing the people outside yelling at a nurse out by the nurses desk. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid  
your wife and that woman were both killed." A female nurse says. "Do you know who I am?! I'm  
Saijongi Kaioh! And I don't have time to take care of those *things*!!" Haruka and Ruka peak  
their heads out from their room and look to see a tall, short aqua-green haired man wearing a  
business suit with two little long wavy aqua haired girls holding hands away from him. The man  
argued more before storming out leaving the girls crying there. The nurse rushes to them and  
wraps them in her arms. "There, there, little ones, follow me." The nurse holds their hands and  
leads them to Haruka and Ruka's room. The two blond haired girls run back to their couch and  
act like they're sleeping. The nurse opens the door and ushers them in. She kneels down to them.  
"Now you two may be here awhile but you'll be ok. Another nurse will be here shortly to give you  
some food. "She leaves the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
The Tenoh twins look at the two girls. Haruka steps forward towards them and holds out her  
hand to the slightly taller girl. "Hello, I'm Haruka Tenoh." She says in her husky voice. Michiru,  
the girl in front of Haruka, shakes her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Haruka-San. I am Michiru  
Kaioh." Ruka looks over at the other girl who looks frightened. She hugs her loosely. "I'm Ruka  
Tenoh. Our parents are dead, so we're alone too.." The girl looks up at her and smiles a little. "I'm  
Michiko. Me and Michiru just met, we're not related, we just look the same." Ruka smiles back.  
"So what's your last name Michiko?" Ruka asks. "I.. don't know. My mother never talked to me.  
She only said I was 'Michiko' nothing more really.." Haruka looks over at her. "Well the doctor  
told us we have to be here for a while, like you. So let's get some sleep it's late." Haruka showed  
Michiru over to her bed and Ruka showed Michiko to hers. "We'll have to share beds if that's ok  
with you two?" They nodded and went and changed in their given P.J.'s. The nurse knocked on  
the door and walked in wheeling in four trays of food. "This is some dinner for you girls if you get   
hungry, if you need anything else just buzz the little button above your beds. Goodnight." She  
left the girls to eat their food. Michiru looked at Haruka who poked at the meat and then picked  
up a fork and ate some salad. "You two are girls?" Michiru asked. The twins nodded and  
continued to eat their food. "Why do you use such boyish terms then?" Haruka and Ruka share  
glaces then they looked at Michiko. "Because it's the only thing we like to, we hate little girl's  
toys. " Michiru and Michiko just nodded and left it as that and finished their food.  
  
"I'm bored. Do you think they have any toy cars here?" Haruka, who was halfly tucked in bed  
with Michiru slowly falling asleep on the other side of the bed, called out to her twin. "Nah, and  
don't you think it's a little late to be worrying about whether or not you're bored?" Ruka called  
back trying not to wake Michiko, who had attached herself onto Ruka's arm and wouldn't let go.  
Michiru rolled over and looked at Haruka halfly annoyed. "Go to sleep." Haruka blinked and   
laughed. "You sound like the nurses around here." Michiru jumped up and pinned Haruka to the  
bed using her body weight to hold Haruka down. Haruka blushed badly and sweat dropped.   
Michiru grinned. "But they never told you how charming and cute you are do they?" Haruka  
looked away from Michiru's knowing eyes still blushing. "Because I don't let them." She put  
smoothly. Ruka laughed a little. "Awww, look at the two love birds in their lover's teasing game!"  
Haruka got mad and shouted at her twin. "Trader!! And anyway I believe love is a treasure I'll  
never have." Michiru frowned some then leaned closer to Haruka. "You are so cute when you get  
upset." She planted a soft kiss on Haruka's lips then got off her, tucking back in under the covers.  
Haruka was left dumbstruck. "Goodnight... *Lover*." Michiru giggled before she sighed and  
closed her eyes. Ruka's jaw nearly hit the floor. She laughed quietly and then rolled back over  
facing the sleeping Michiko. "And I thought girls don't kiss girls.."  
  
Their bedroom door opens slowly and Haruka, then Ruka, then Michiru, then finally Michiko on  
the bottom, poked their heads out. "It's clear.. let's move out!" The four girls dashed down the  
halls avoiding the doctors and nurses as they ran down to the cafe. Haruka was ahead of them all  
followed closely by her twin and the aqua haired girls, when she came to a dead stop in front of a  
doctor blocking her way only to be ran into by Ruka, Michiru, and Michiko. "Ow! Get off me!"  
Haruka cried out from under the pile. They all said their sorries then looked up to see why Haruka  
had stopped. "Dr. Mizuno!" They all cried out except Haruka who was still being used as a chair  
for her twin. "What do you kids think you're doing running around in a hospital, it's dangerous,  
you could have been hurt." Her voice sounding with worry and concern for the orphans. "We're  
sorry Dr. Mizuno..," Ruka began finally getting off her twin and helping her up. "We just wanted   
some food," Michiru continued bowing her head down in sham. "We really didn't mean any  
harm." Michiko finished holding onto Ruka's arm. Dr. Mizuno smiled at them getting along so  
well for them only meeting last night. "Well, since you were so brave to try to get your own food  
I'll treat you girls to some dinner with ice cream afterwards." She winked and the girls hugged  
her, thanking her repeatedly.  
  
"No I don't want to her to leave!" Ruka looked up from her bed and noticed her twin fighting a  
nurse who had a hold on Michiru's wrist. "I'm sorry but a family just called in stating they are  
going to adapt her. They're really nice and wealthy people, they'll make sure she lives a good life."  
The nurse told Haruka, who was fighting back her tears punching this poor nurse as hard as she   
could. "I don't care she's my best friend in the world you can't take her from me!" Haruka grabbed  
onto Michiru's hand. The nurse pulled Michiru away from Haruka and got her out of the room as  
Haruka lost her grip on Michiru's small hand. Michiru couldn't talk, she only looked back with  
tears running down her face. "Michiru!!" Haruka yelled out to Michiru who slowly disappeared  
among the crowed hall way. She fell to her knees and sobbed, pounding the floor with the side of  
her fist. Ruka and Michiko had both ran out of their bed and held Haruka trying to calm her.  
"What happened?!" Ruka asked her twin fearfully. "They took her! They took her from me!"  
Haruka managed between heart wenching sobs. Ruka hugged her twin fighting off her own tears  
forming in her eyes. Michiko stood there in disbelief. The only other person she had met with her  
same looks was now gone, for god knows how long.  
  
The rest of that week had been hard on them all. Haruka had closed up a great amount refusing  
to eat, sleep, and most of all, talk. Ruka had to watch over Michiko by herself, her twin would  
only start sobbing again at the mention of Michiru, so she had stopped bothering to mention her.  
Michiko had been almost a little sister to Ruka. They did everything together. It hurt greatly to  
see Haruka leave unemotional, as if she really didn't care what happened anymore. She had a  
family who her new father was a baker and her mother was a housewife who, just by looks, you  
could tell wouldn't get along with Haruka. She was dressed up in what appeared to be her 'best'  
dress up clothes. She would never be able to put up with Haruka's depression or her tomboyish  
ways.  
  
Michiko had one of the nurses take her to a new home, where she only had one mother again, but  
she was a pleasant, nice, calm woman, who was always happy and hated hurting people in any  
way even if the fault wasn't hers.   
  
Ruka was the last to leave. She was unwillingly forced to move to the States and grow up the rest  
of her childhood in a city life. It was the hardest on her. She only knew one English word and had  
a hard time learning in school because of this. She was able to move back to Japan after she  
came home cut up and bruised her clothes half torn off her body.  
  
4 years later:  
  
Michiru sat on her windowsill once again playing her violin, feeling alone and unhappy. She hated  
living a lie. Her looks were gorgeous beyond belief leaving one to think she would grow to be a   
beautiful young woman, fully matured and ready to take on the world. But that she wasn't, she  
still remembered being taken away from her best and only friend she had. Watching her cry and  
she hadn't even tried running from the nurse. She sadly closed her eyes resting the violin back into  
it's leather case. She let out a soft sigh and changed for bed. "One day Haruka..," She sat in her  
bed looking out at the ocean. "..I'm going to find you again.." She took one last stare out at the  
ocean's waves feeling calmed by their waves, she laid down and closed her eyes, letting sleep  
claim her for the night. She dreamt of what Haruka may look like now, taller, handsomer,  
but somehow not happy like herself. She murmured out her name softly in her sleep every night.  
"Haruka..."  
  
Haruka grinned watching the race cars fly past by her at top speeds. She was already fifteen   
and dying to be old enough to drive. The wind.. as she would say..she wanted to be as fast as  
the wind, it was untouchable to her. No one could beat the wind, she would tell herself before her   
track races. She was able to work on the cars, but she had only told one of the crew members,  
and also know as her leader, that she was female. He had given her a spare work suit, and had   
personalized it by sewing her name tag on the front. "Hey! Tenoh wake up! We need a  
replacement driver, and I've shown you time and time again how to drive those cars.. so let's just  
say this is your lucky day to go out there by yourself and show them what your made of rookie!"  
Her leader called to her "Yes sir!" She called back. She was given a new drivers suit with her first  
name on the front and her last name on the back along with a few sponsors. She grabbed a helmet  
giving her crew member a thumbs up after putting on the red helmet. She slid into the car and  
drove off into position.  
  
Ruka groaned on the inside. *Why* did she have to agree on watching some race cars drive   
around a circle for a few hours sitting in the hot bleachers, with sweaty, heavyset men sloppying  
down some hotdogs and cheering with a mouthful of food, was beyond her knowing. "Come on  
Ruka-Chan! It's not that bad and I have a surprise for you! Just wait and see!" Michiko told her  
happily hanging onto Ruka's arm in the stands. They had been able to find each other again once  
Ruka moved back to Japan. They refused to be separated by stating that they wanted 'to be left as  
only friends, not relatives.' Ruka had been so happy when she was able to see Michiko again.  
But made the mistake of calling her 'Michiru' one too many times, so Michiko took that name  
not knowing whether or not she'd meet the real Michiru ever again, she had also needed a last   
name to be in school so she was simply referred to as 'Michiru Kaioh', though she and Ruka both  
knew wasn't her real name.  
  
Haruka glaceed out into the stands through the windshield wondering what new fans she might  
earn one day if she won this race. Her eyes widened at this two people, who stuck out to her  
like black on a white t-shirt. "Ruka.. Michiko.." She whispered their names stuck in a mild  
disbelief. Could it really have been her long lost twin and her twin's best friend? The ones she had  
left when she too was taken away without a care in the world? Ruka had grown just as she did but  
was noticeably wearing glasses, something Haruka noted to her twin when she was younger that  
she needed them after running into the same mailbox three times in a row riding a bike. She  
smiled. She turned her attention back to the race and won effortlessly with a proud smile. Ruka  
had nearly had a heart attack at the mention of 'Tenoh, Haruka' over the loud speaker. "You  
found my twin!!" Ruka yelled to Michiko smiling on the edge of crying. She hugged Michiko  
tightly. "Oh thank you so very much!" Michiko hugged back smiling too. "I knew you'd be happy!  
I'll tell you the story after she meets you again!" The two took hands so they wouldn't get lost  
pushing their way out of the stands. After dodging yet another fat drunk fan of the new racer they  
made it out of the stands. "I think we better wait outside the locker room." Ruka committed back  
to Michiko still pushing the way through the crowds gathering around Haruka.  
  
Haruka sighed after making her way out of the crowd. She looked up at the stands to see if they  
were still there and was sightly disappointed when they weren't. "Maybe I just imaged them.."  
Haruka told herself over and over looking down at the floor heading to the locker room, holding  
her helmet over her shoulder with her other hand firmly in her pocket. "Hiyas, twin sis." Haruka  
looked up. "Ruka!!" She dropped her helmet in her hurry to hug the death out of her twin. Ruka  
hugged back tightly and then pulled away from her twin smiling happily. "You became the wind,  
no one could even touch you." Ruka winked as Michiko giggled hiding her smile behind her hand.  
Haruka smiled happily. "My goddess, how on earth did you two find me?" Ruka pointed to   
Michiko. "I'm not sure ask her." Michiko bowed a little. "It's nice seeing you again," She began.  
"I was just watching T.V. with my new father, he is a major race fan. Anyway, I thought I caught  
a glimpse of your face in the crew pit so I had him tape the rest of the race." She smiled then  
continued. "Sure enough I recognized you right away when they showed a close up of all the  
crew members, you being the only one with short blonde hair and those same green eyes you had   
those years ago." She turned to Ruka. "I think it was just by fate we met at the same school after  
you came back from the United States." Haruka blinked and looked at Ruka. "*You* went to the  
states and didn't bring back anything for me?!" Ruka sweat dropped. "I wasn't there as a tourist,  
I had to move there shortly for my new families job there, but after some school trouble I got to   
move back home, and now I live with Michiru, I mean Michiko." Haruka sighed. "I'm guessing   
because she isn't here with you two you haven't found her have you?" Ruka and Michiko shook  
their heads. Then Michiko looked up at Haruka, who was near tears. "I'm so sorry Haruka, but   
she's been the hardest to find. You know she went to a rich family and I searched everywhere for  
information but it was all classified information, they wouldn't even give me their number, saying  
I was too young to have it." Michiko hugged Haruka. "We'll find her.. someday."  
  
Haruka, Ruka and Michiko all walked along side each other catching up on old times, neither  
Haruka or Ruka were willing to talk about what they went through. "So, Haruka, why were you  
racing today? I thought you needed a licence to drive, and I know you and Ruka are twins and  
you can't really be the right age now can you?" Michiko asked Haruka who coughed into her fist.   
"What they don't know won't hurt them, now will it?" Haruka grinned, Michiko giggled and Ruka  
just sighed, sweat dropping. "So you live here huh? It's a nice district really, it's so calming, not  
over powering like in the heart of Tokyo." Ruka commented looking around at all the close  
friends, family, and couples. They walked in silence till Ruka broke it. "Hey twin, what do you  
think about same-sexed couples?" Haruka looked at her wondering what caused her to ask that.  
Then it hit her. Her twin had never once let go of Michiko's hand during their walk. "Well,  
truthfully, I find them rather brave, and truthful to love completely." She smiled at her twin  
knowingly. "Why do you ask?" Ruka looked over at Michiko with a questioned face then Michiko  
nodded. "Well.... me and Michiko are in love." She rushed blushing badly. Haruka smiled her  
small charming smile. "I commend you twin. You always did have a thing for beautiful women,  
and Michiko is certainly one of the most prettiest I've seen." Michiko and Ruka both smiled at  
Haruka. "Thank you so much twin." Ruka let loose of Michiko's hand and hugged her twin tightly  
while Haruka hugged back.  
  
  
Michiru wiped her forehead with the back of her hand holding a paint brush in the same hand. She  
admired her latest piece of artwork. She had become a great painter, and loved painting whenever  
her emotions were on a turmoil, they gave her time to think things over and get her feelings out   
through them. Her latest piece was of Haruka, looking strong and brave. She was looking out  
at the space, to a blueish-green planet. Haruka was on a yellowish planet, holding a curved sword  
with a odd castle in the back round. Haruka's face expressed a sort of loneliness and distant  
feeling in her dark green eyes, that seemed dimmed in sadness. She was dressed in a mixture of  
blues and yellow ribbons carefully placed on her shoulder amour and a dark navy blue cape   
latched onto that. She wore tall knee high boots, strapped up with two buckles with tucked  
in black pants. Michiru even made sure the viewers of this painting could tell her warrior was  
female by making her wear chest amour showing where her breasts would have been. The wind  
blew wildly creating the look of waves and curves in her cape and her hair blown back. "I miss  
her, don't I?" Michiru asked no one. She was the only one up this late watching the moonlight  
bounce off the waves from the ocean. Michiru laid her paint brush down and let the artwork dry.  
She walked out onto her balcony facing the ocean. She rested her elbows on the rail letting the  
warm air wash over her sadden face. She could tell Haruka was near by, but where she was, was  
a different story. She hadn't seen of her in such a long time she offended wondered how she knew  
what the blonde even looked like now. The wind blew Michiru's hair and dress around as if   
caressing her like a lover's hand. A lover.. one thing she wanted yet didn't have.   
  
A light knock woke her from her daydream. "Michiru? I wanted to show you something your  
father saw that you might like." Michiru's foster mother told her. She was kind woman, she  
looked younger then she was. She had rich brown eyes and black long hair. Michiru nodded and  
followed her. They walked into the living room where Michiru's foster father was standing next to  
the VCR holding a tape. "You'll love this." He said smiling at her as she took a seat on the couch  
carefully crossing her legs. Michiru's father put in the tape and hit play taking a seat in his favorite  
chair. The tape began. "..And car number 901 is driven by the new rookie everyone has been  
dying to see that lad in his first race, Tenoh, Haruka. At the age of 16 this lad has been seen  
driving at dangerous speeds like a professional on the practice course." Michiru's eyes went wide  
looking at the picture of Haruka smiling in the profile they had of her. She couldn't speak, Haruka  
looked just like she had imagined in her dreams. "It's..it's Haruka!" She told her parents. Michiru  
jumped up and hugged her father tightly. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She was crying from   
happiness and smiling just as much. "I hope you're cleaned up nicely for tomorrow." Michiru's  
mother began. Michiru looked back at her. "We didn't get to tape a part, but Haruka goes to your  
new school. He might want to meet you again. From what I've heard you two where very close as  
children." Michiru smiled politely. "I'll be sure to find him. Thank you both, now I must be going  
to bed, goodnight." Michiru walked off up the stairs into her room. Michiru slipped off her work  
clothes that were covered in paint. She climbed into the shower and washed out any other paint  
that got on her. Once she finished she dried herself off and put on a very reveling aqua colored  
nightgown. She slid under her covers and sighed happily. "Finally." She smiled and closed her   
eyes. "I've found you Haruka.."  
  
"Michiru.." A husky female voice called out her name. "Michiru, it's time for you to awaken and   
save the world." Michiru opened her eyes, she no longer was in her bed, but out on a cold marble  
floor next to a gate. "What? Who are you?" Michiru stood focusing in the dim light. "I'm Sailor  
Pluto. Just as you are Sailor Neptune." Michiru looked at the sailor suited skirt clad woman with  
dark colors all about her. She presented an aura of mystery Michiru found rather odd. "Sailor   
Pluto? Sailor Neptune?" Michiru asked. "Yes." Sailor Pluto brought up her garnet rod and the   
jewel on the end glowed brightly as she brought it up to Michiru's forehead. The sign of Neptune   
shown on Michiru's forehead as she quickly held it from the pain. It stung her painfully. "Ahh!"  
She yelled. Her mind flooded with past memories from her past life living as Neptune and her  
being a couple with Uranus. Uranus.. she looked very fimilar until the last image was shown to  
her. Uranus and Haruka stood there with the same cold look in their eyes standing back to back  
with their arms crossed. Uranus was Haruka. Michiru woke up in a cold sweat. She looked down  
in her hand and there laid a henshi stick with a planet on the end and on top of that the Neptune  
symbol. She had a reason to be scared once she noticed she had to save the earth from the  
upcoming silence. "I can't believe this is real.. all of it is real.." Michiru whispered to herself  
going over her newly remembered memories of the past. "Haruka.."  
  
  
Michiko and Ruka headed off to their girl's private school while Haruka headed off in the  
opposite direction to Juuban High school. She carried her book bag over her shoulder wearing a  
male's black uniform. She sighed not really watching where she was going. She thought she saw   
a glimpse of aqua hair from the corner of her eye and looked around not seeing it again. "Damn."  
She thought to herself as she walked into the school building.  
  
Michiru looked back around the tree watching Haruka walk into the building. She was holding her  
violin case in one hand and carried her book bag in the other. She wore the female's uniform  
which was colored light blue with white edging on the skirt and a light blue bow tie on the  
front of her chest with the initial 'J' in cursive English writing. She also wore a black head band  
to hold her hair back from blowing in the wind. She left her place behind the oak tree and walked  
into the school. Michiru was sadly disappointed when she only had one class with her long lost  
friend, and worst of all it was at the end of the day during her gym class. She had a feeling when  
she got to ask for her classes that she wanted to be in the gym class they had. It had a fairly   
good track team and Michiru wanted to see if Haruka was there.  
  
Haruka walked out of her second to last hour class yawning with her arms in the air. It had been a  
long tiring day, everyone knew she was that rookie who had just won her first race. What they  
didn't know was that she was female, unless you were in her gym class you never would have  
heard or known. She walked out into the field where there was another locker room which held  
her gym clothes. She changed quickly into her shorts and track shirt labeled number 10. She ran  
her practice laps to loosen up before she had to race. She stood in position in her spot in the  
middle of the track. She was suddenly drawn out of her world and into a vision of silence, the  
same as her dream she had the following night. She was pulled back when she heard one of her  
track friends talking to her. "I won't let you win today, Tenoh-San, I will beat you." Elsa Gray, a  
red haired girl with bright eyes and a proud smile. One could say she just as much as into running  
as much as Haruka was. They were in position and then shot out like a cannon when the signal  
was given. Haruka pushed her legs harder then ever pushing to go faster and be the wind. She  
was calmed by this feeling of the wind blown through her hair.   
  
Haruka hadn't noticed one girl sitting in the stands watching her, studying her every moves and  
taking small sketches whenever the blond was in a clear view of her. Michiru smiled. Haruka was  
very gorgeous wearing her shorts and tank top. They showed her long, muscle built legs, but with  
a perfect shape one could only dream of having. Haruka's arms were also long and strong  
pumping her body to go faster. Haruka had come in first the coach yelling out to her that she had  
beaten her old record. She ran her cool off lap then walked over to where her jump suit was  
placed in her sports bag. Michiru got up carefully, wiping out any wrinkles in her skirt. She made  
herself down the stands and walked up to Elsa, Michiru had seen talking to Haruka right before  
the race. "Hello, Elsa-chan" Michiru said softly to her. Elsa smiled. "Michiru Kaioh right?"  
Michiru nodded. "You're new here huh?" She smiled cheeky. "I would like to ask you something  
Elsa-chan. You seem to be pretty good friends with Tenoh-San, am I right?" Elsa looked out over  
to where Haruka was. "I'm the closest thing she has to a friend here. She mentioned something  
before about missing someone deeply. Want me to introduce you to her?" Michiru nodded smiling  
brightly. "Thank you, Elsa-Chan."   
  
Elsa walked up behind Haruka. "Hey Tenoh-San!" Haruka looked up from zipping up her jacket.  
Elsa waved. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Kaioh Michiru." She waved Michiru over who  
was slightly blushing holding her drawing notebook tightly. "Hello Haruka." She said softly  
smiling. Haruka blinked. It was her, the girl she cried years for. The girl who stole her first kiss  
that night in the hospital after Haruka's mother had died, and Michiru had lost her real family. The  
girl she wanted to never be separated from, was right before her looking gorgeous. "It's been so  
long, Haruka." Michiru continued. Haruka smiled finally snapping out of her undressing Michiru  
with her eyes, picturing her soft skin and long thin limbs, and her hips that fit would fit hers. "Yes  
it has been much too long." Haruka said. "What brings you here?" Haruka asked, smiling   
charmingly. "I want you to pose for some of my paintings. Please it would be a great way to get  
out what we've both been through." Haruka's chest pounded as her heart raced at this voice that  
also purred for her and longed for her. "I'll pass. I don't really go for those things.." Haruka lied.   
She didn't want to be tempted into wanting Michiru for more then a friend, and being half naked   
for a pose wouldn't have helped. "Alright Tenoh-San. Good bye." Michiru's voice had been full of  
sadness then and Haruka didn't notice her run off with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
"You saw Michiru?!" Ruka and Michiko asked Haruka. "Yes I did.." She replayed what had   
happened and mentally kicked herself for being so cold to her old best friend. "Well what did she  
say?" Ruka asked. "She said it had been too long since we had last seen each other." Ruka got  
mad. "Then what?" Haruka looked off. "She asked me to pose for one of her paintings, I refused."  
Ruka smacked her twin upside the head with her hand. "Stupid! You didn't even ask where she  
lived or how she was doing, you just blew her off like nothing! You cried for her! You wouldn't  
talk to us cause you were so upset over losing her!" Haruka flinched. Michiko sighed sadly. "At  
least we'll see her more often, *right* Haruka." Michiko glared at Haruka. "Yes, yes!" Haruka  
said hiding under her covers of her bed. "Good then! I hear she's playing on a cruise ship.. and  
you're gonna go to see her got it. Then I want you to ask her to come back with you, so we can  
see her again ok?" Ruka enforced. "Ok.." Came a muffed voice under the covers.  
  
  
Haruka sighed putting her drink down on the table. She was forced to come here, and now people  
were noticing her as that rookie racer still.. Oh well, she had other things to think about. Michiru  
walked out onto the stage looking beautiful as ever with a frilly white dress and a blue slash tied  
around her waist. On anyone else the aqua would have clashed with the light colors on the dress  
but on Michiru it looked wonderful. Haruka watched laying her chin in her palm with her elbow  
planted on the table with her legs crossed wearing a black tuxedo. She was calmed by Michiru's  
elegant violin playing, like a wave coming forth onto the sandy beach then drawing back into the  
dark blue depths of the sea. Couple's around her commented of Michiru being a wonderful artist  
and also single, though they said this was because of her lack of interest in guys and people in   
general. Haruka stood up not being able to stand it anymore. She walked down some hallways  
ignoring what others had to say about her. She needed to get away from it. She stopped walking  
up a flight of stairs. There it was her vision, the end of the world being destroyed by a tsunami.  
"My dream.."  
  
"Do you like it?" Came a soft gentle voice at the bottom of the steps she was on. Haruka looked  
seeing Michiru seated on the floor admiring her with a mysterious smile on her face. "Do you like  
the painting, Haruka?" She asked again after Haruka hadn't answered her the first time. Haruka  
looked back at the painting then at the title card next to it. "End of the World; Kaioh Michiru..  
you painted this? It's.. wonderful, it feels like this is really happening before me.." Haruka still  
looked at the painting. "Because that's what will happen." Michiru said sternly. "What do you  
mean?" Haruka looked at her glaring lightly trying to read Michiru's expression. "If we don't stop  
this, that will happen, it's more real then you think Haruka." Haruka glared at her. "I don't know  
what you're talking about." Haruka looked away from Michiru closing her eyes. "I have never  
even dreamt of that before." Haruka shouted in a low tone of voice. "I never said anything about  
dreams Haruka, you know it don't you? You know what you must do, you can't keep running  
away from your fate Haruka." Michiru told her calmly yet firm. "You can do what you please but  
I'm not going that way, my dream is to be the wind, not save the world costing everything I have  
and know." Michiru sighed. "Oh Haruka.. my dream has always been to become a famous violinist  
but that dream must be put on hold for now, I have a greater mission to complete and I need you  
to help me. That's what you're afraid of isn't it, losing everything you've worked for but you can't  
keep running, I need you." Haruka shot her one last glare and walked away.  
  
Haruka walked through the door of her shared apartment and slid down the shut door. "Again?"  
Ruka said amused from the couch with Michiko in her lap. "We really need to buy you a cell   
phone.." Michiko commented to Haruka. "Oh hush.. I'm tired and if you want Michiru, call her  
your self." Haruka walked past them dropping a card with a handwritten phone number on it.  
Michiru had slid it into Haruka's jacket pocket when they passed each other in the hall before the  
show and Haruka had found it after their argument. "Oh.. thanks twin! You're the best!" Haruka  
waved her hand back and walked back into her room falling asleep after changing into boxers  
and a tank top. Michiko hopped off Ruka so she could put the number in their address book.  
"Strange.. I've never seen this before in my life yet it looks very similar to something." Ruka said  
writing 'Kaioh, Michiru' down then her number. "Deja vu, maybe?" Michiko said leaning on the  
back on the couch. "Who know's. I'll call her tomorrow before we go to school. She should at  
least know we are with Haruka." Ruka said as Michiko nodded. "It'll be nice seeing her again.."  
Michiko sighed.   
  
"Hello?" Michiru's voice came through the phone. "Hello Michiru-San!" Ruka said back. "Ruka?"  
Michiru asked. "Yep! So you met Haruka again hmm?" Ruka said trying to control her   
happiness. "Yeah, but she's been acting weird." "I know what you mean, she's being all weirded  
out by little things, she'll get over it sometime." Ruka said loudly more outward to Haruka who  
was changing in the nearby bathroom. She let out an annoyed sigh from there. "Hehe, so you  
two are living together?" Michiru asked. "Three. Michiko's here too.. we'll meet you outside of  
you and Haruka's school ok?" "Ok." She said. "I miss you Michiru." Ruka said sadly. "I miss you  
girls too, see you." Michiru said. "Bye." Ruka hung up the phone then looked at her watch. "If  
we all hurry me and Michiko can go with Haruka for a moment to see if Michiru is there before  
we have to go off to our school." Michiko nodded as Haruka came out of the bathroom loosening  
her tie with her index finger. "You'll both be freaked, she's so... gorgeous, she kinda looks like  
Michiko but with a sense of mature aura around her.." Haruka drifted off. Ruka picked up her bag  
from it's corner, right where she had left it the day before, ignoring doing her homework for the  
second time that week. Michiko took Ruka's hand and they waited for Haruka to get her bag from  
her room.  
  
They walked along in fairly good pace with Haruka leading the way. They arrived at the school a   
little after the sun was up. "Ok she's not here, get going you two." Haruka said who was leaning  
against an oak tree with her arms folded and her bag next to her. "But we just got here! And you  
said yourself she wasn't there when you came later! So we're going just run to school if we wait  
too long ok?" Ruka said. Michiko was holding onto her arm looking around for any sight of  
Michiru. "There she is!" Michiko said. Michiru was watching the ground go past her not playing  
attention to what was in front of her. She was walking so elegantly and so soft you couldn't hear  
her footsteps against the pavement. "Michiru!" Michiko called out as she ran to her. Michiru  
looked up. "Huh? Michiko!" Michiko practically tackled her in a hug. "Michiru it's you! I can't  
believe it's you!" Michiko said with tears running down her face. "Yeah, it's me." Michiru giggled.  
Ruka came up from behind them. "So, this is what you turned out to be.. mature, elegant, and  
gorgeous." Michiru blushed as Michiko finally let go of her. "I see you've changed some too.  
Glasses even!" Ruka sweat dropped and folded her arms. "At least I can see now." Haruka just  
watched from the tree caught in the beauty that was Michiru. "Well I guess we better get going  
before we are late for school, see you after school bye!" Michiru waved to Ruka with Michiko  
right behind her running off. Michiru looked over at where she had seen Haruka but she had  
already left without her noticing. "Stubborn girl.." Michiru told herself.  
  
The bell chimed as student's yawned and talked walking out of the school. Ruka and Michiko  
snuck out of their school early so they wouldn't miss Michiru or Haruka. Haruka was the first to  
be seen soon followed by Michiru who was having trouble holding onto all her things. "Haruka!"  
Michiru yelled to her. Haruka looked back and held back laughing looking at her trying to hold  
her things. Haruka walked back up the steps and helped carry her things. "You really should just  
leave some of that stuff in school or at home." Haruka said. "I can't, I need my drawing notebook,  
my violin for band and my school bag for my work." Michiru said walking down the steps. "You  
mean the work you do in school and get done before anyone else has even gotten half way   
through the assignment?" Haruka smiled slyly. Michiru smacked Haruka with her book bag in the  
arm. "I can't do it all in class." Michiru said to Haruka who held own her arm.  
  
Ruka and Michiko giggled watching them. "Hey over here you two!" Ruka called out. They  
walked over to them. "Now I know what I look like whenever Michiko hits on me." Ruka  
giggled. Michiru blinked noticing how close Ruka and Michiko were. Ruka blushed. "I think you  
two have some explaining to do."Haruka said noticing Michiru's confused look. "Explaining?"  
Michiru said. They started walking down the street Ruka and Michiko holding hands as normal,  
Haruka carrying her bag and Michiru's bag along with her drawing notebook in her hands, and  
Michiru carrying her violin next to Ruka. "So what's up with you two anyway?" Ruka blushed a  
little. And Michiko smiled a little. "We're... a couple." Michiru blinked shocked. "A couple?" She  
asked. "After we found each other Ruka hadn't changed her boyish ways a bit, I found her so..  
handsome and charming I fell in love with her. She saved me from some guy that was hitting on  
me and harassing me a lot and said he loved me. Ruka was walking by when she saw me pinned  
up against a building trying to kick this guy off me. She ran over and nailed the guy in the jaw and   
watched him hit the ground." Michiko smiled and looked at Ruka who had a grin on her face.   
"After that he said he wanted me but Ruka wrapped me in her arms and kissed me so tenderly   
then stated that I was the only one for her to this guy. He took off running saying we were a  
bunch of freaks.." Michiko sighed laying her head on Ruka's shoulder. Michiru was left a little  
curious. "So when did you two decide to become a couple?" Ruka looked over at Michiru. "Well,  
after that Michiko asked me if I was serious and I said yes.. Later that day she asked me out  
officially after a few run in's we had and left speechless, I had to say yes, she was so wonderful to  
me." Michiru smiled. "A handsome prince saves his princess..." Michiru looked down at the  
ground again smiling. "Too bad I have no one.." Haruka looked over at Michiru and caught the  
sight of a small tear fall out of her dark blue eyes. Haruka's heart was nearly crushed and wanted  
to comfort Michiru but she couldn't, it wouldn't have been right.  
  
Ruka opened the door to their apartment and welcomed Michiru in. They all took seats around a  
small coffee table. Michiko left for the kitchen to get them so tea and coffee. Haruka sat across  
from Michiru, with Ruka sitting next to Michiru. "It's been so long since I've heard your voice, I  
think I might need some getting use to if this keeps up." Ruka chuckled. "Oh Ruka, you're such  
a baka. It was hard telling your voice from Haruka's, you've both got this husky voice that would  
make any woman melt in her shoes." Michiru giggled holding her hand to her smile. Michiko   
walked in with a tray that had four cups on it. She laid the tray down on the coffee table and took  
one of the teas. Haruka and Michiru both reached for the same coffee and lightly touched hands.  
Haruka quickly withdrew her's and let Michiru take it. Ruka also took a tea and sipped some  
careful not to burn herself. "If that's what you describe their voice as then you're more like me  
then I thought." Michiko smiled at Michiru. Michiru smiled looking around the large room. She  
noticed Haruka had displayed her first trophy she won from her race. Around that were other's  
for track, and one of Ruka's she found rather funny, so she giggled. Haruka, Ruka and Michiko  
noticed which one she had been laughing at Ruka just sighed. "I swear that score must be a   
mistake." Michiko looked at her. "Oh is that so, your bowling normal is 69, how much lower can  
you possibly get in bowling?" Michiko laughed. "Could you just smack her lightly on the back  
of the head for me, Haruka?" Ruka asked. Haruka shook her head. "If you want to play your  
little lover's game then you do your own dirty work." Haruka folded her arms and closed her eyes  
smiling slyly. "Fine I will." Ruka stood walked around the table and lightly smacked Haruka  
behind her head. "Hey ow! That hurts!" Haruka said holding her head with one hand. Michiko and  
Michiru broke out into laughter. "If it hurts so much want me to kiss it and make it all better my  
dear, sweet, brat sister?" Ruka said sarcastically. "Yes, and all this nightmare can go away."  
Haruka said annoyed blushing lightly. "No way, besides you haven't taken a shower yet." Ruka sat  
back down. "I have to! I took one this morning of course you wouldn't know sleeping away,  
upside down, and tangled in your bed sheets with a trail of drool coming out of your month, Ms.  
'Oh no I forgot how to set an alarm clock' girl." Haruka said calmly. Ruka growled and took  
another sip of her tea. Michiru sat up and crawled over to Haruka. Haruka didn't notice her with  
her eyes still shut. Michiru lightly pushed Haruka's head forward and kissed the small spot Ruka  
had hit her. Haruka's eyes shot open and blushed badly. Michiru let go of Haruka and let her sit  
back up. She grinned seeing she had cause Haruka to blush very red. "There, all better now."  
Michiko and Ruka laughed as Michiru smiled sweetly at Haruka who was still in shock. Michiru  
took her place across from her again and then finished her drink. Michiru looked up at the clock  
and noticed the time. "I'm so sorry, but I must leave now, Mother and Father might be worried  
about me. It was nice talking to you again." Ruka and Michiko pouted. Haruka just shot her a  
death glare but then smiled. "Same here." She said. "Could you walk her home Haruka, it's late  
you know, and she much to many things to carry by herself." Michiko said. Haruka sighed and  
nodded. She and Michiru stood and picked up Michiru's things. "Goodbye you two, and behave."  
Michiru waved to them and walked out with Haruka behind her.  
  
Haruka carried her bag and drawing notebook again while Michiru carried her violin case. They  
walked in silence for a while under the street lights. Haruka had been looking out for anyone who  
might jump out and attack them. "It's such a lovely night." Michiru said looking slightly back at   
Haruka. "I'd rather be inside." Haruka said mildly cold. Michiru turned and walked backwards  
smiling softly at her. "You're so stubborn, you don't have to be that tough rookie racer around  
me, just could you please say something.. nice for a change?" Michiru asked. Haruka sighed and   
stopped. "Ok... Michiru it is a lovely night, can I stay at your house tonight, I wouldn't want any  
*man* jumping out and attacking my poor, fragile, self and you're so wonderful with your hair  
perfectly cut and shiny. Your eyes make me wanna.. puke." Haruka said sarcastically as Michiru  
frowned. She turned back around and sighed. "Ok I take that back, you're a nice person after all."  
Michiru stopped in front of her house and took her things from Haruka. "See you tomorrow,   
Haruka." Michiru tip-toed and managed to kiss Haruka tenderly on the lips. Michiru stopped   
tip-toeing and smiled at Haruka who blushed very badly, wide eyed too. Michiru waved to her  
and skipped off into her house. Haruka stood there in disbelief. Three times, her mind told her,  
three times that aqua haired goddess has kissed you. Haruka shook herself from the daze and  
looked back at the house. She saw the curtain move from the top floor and figured it was Michiru  
grinning from succeeding in making her blush. Haruka sighed and turned back walking slowly  
back to the apartment. She went inside of the apartment locking the door once she was in and  
noticed Ruka and Michiko had already gone to bed. "Figures." She said to herself. She went and  
changed into her night clothes and went to bed.  
  
  
"Hey congrats on another win Tenoh-San!" A crew mate called out to Haruka who waved her  
hand. Haruka won yet another race, effortlessly. She looked down at the ground and held her  
helmet over her shoulder walking along side the other garages. She heard a groan of pain come  
from a half opened door. She looked in tucking her head noticing a boy out on the floor doubled  
over. "Hey kid are you ok?" She asked. The kid groaned louder as a monster shot out his back.  
"What the heck is that?!" She shouted. The monster turned to her and growled. She was knocked  
over from a hit from it's tail. She reached over and picked up a nearby crowbar. "Try that again!"  
She began to strict but stopped when she remembered the kid inside. The monster took that and   
launched at her. She blocked it's razor sharp teeth with the bar and got knocked back into the   
wall. It launched at her again as she feared for the worse when a bright light engulfed the room   
and a henshi stick floated in the air between her and the monster. The monster was knocked   
back into a shelf that fell on the thing. She reached for it slowly being drawn to it. "Stop!" She   
stopped and pulled her hand back slightly and looked back from where the voice came from.  
"That is your fate Haruka, once you touch that pen your life as you know it will end and you must  
go on with your mission." Michiru said leaning on the side of the door that was now fully opened.  
She held up her henshi stick. "Neptune Planet Power, Make UP!" She shouted as water shot up   
around her and fell again leaving her transformed wearing a dark green skirt, a white middle,  
a dark navy blue bow on her chest with a green jewel in the middle of that, with a slash connected  
to the bow and went around her shoulders. She had a tiara with a small dark green jewel in the   
middle on her forehead and a dark navy blue choker with a symbol around her neck. She wore  
lace shoes and gloves too. Haruka gasped and looked at her wide eyed. The monster got back up  
and attacked the now Sailor Neptune. She smacked the thing away with her fist as it flew into a  
pile of tires. Haruka ran in front of the monster. "Stop that! There's a kid in there!" Neptune stood  
tall again and looked at her. "There will be more sacrificers if I don't stop this one." Haruka began  
to protest when the monster raised out of the tires again and shot at her. "Haruka!!" Neptune   
shouted. She grabbed Haruka out of the way and was dug into the shoulder of her arm and her  
back. She screamed out as Haruka watched her scared. They landed then Neptune again.  
She raised her arms into the air. "Deep.. Submerge!!" She yelled and a blue ball of water shaped  
like a planet hit the monster dissolving back into the boy. Haruka ran and caught Neptune after  
she fell to her knees.  
  
Haruka held the unconscious Neptune up with one arm around her shoulders and the other  
holding her hand. Neptune awoke. "Where's the monster?" She said. Haruka smiled softly. "It's  
been destroyed and the kid is fine now." Neptune looked away from Haruka. "That's good.."   
Haruka concerned her words for a moment then noticed her wounds. "You can't keep fighting like  
this.. You could have injured your hand then you wouldn't be able to play your violin anymore."  
She looked back at Haruka. "Please Haruka, now you know what you must go through, help me  
fight those things. I've been watching you for so long, I fell in love with you the night in that  
hospital and had to kiss you to make sure my feelings were true. I admired you from a distance  
and wanted to be along side you always. There's someone who wants to ride along side you in   
your car along the ocean road..." She starts to cry. "I was so happy when I found out you were  
the other soldier but deeply sadden when I wouldn't have been able to be yours, I know it's a lot  
so sudden but I had to tell you.." Haruka looked back and the stick and picked it up. Haruka  
hugged Neptune carefully and then let her de-transform. Haruka smiled and help her to her feet.  
Michiru looked so sad. Haruka picked up her chin with her hand and leaned closer to her kissing  
her softly. Michiru returned the kiss tenderly. Haruka drew back and smiled at Michiru. "Ok, I  
admit it.. I fell in love with you too, I cried for years after you left.." Michiru hugged Haruka  
tightly. "It's ok now." Michiru's soft voice said then she flinched as she tried to walk. Haruka  
instantly picked up Michiru carefully and carried her out of there. Michiru wrapped her arms  
around Haruka's shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Michiru smiled at Haruka and rested her head on  
Haruka's chest.  
  
Haruka kicked the door softly with her foor. Ruka answered the door. "What the, what happened?"  
She asked noticing blood on Haruka's hand coming from Michiru's back. "Long story, get the first  
aid kit along with some towels." Haruka told her as she walked in still carrying Michiru in her   
arms. Michiru flinched a little as Haruka laid her on the towel covered couch. "It'll be ok Michiru."  
Haruka told her. Michiko was washing out a towel and ringed it so it was damp. She came back  
end and handed it to Haruka who took it. "I hope you don't mind this." Haruka said. She ripped  
open Michiru's shirt and took it off. She handed the blood covered thing to Michiko who threw it   
away, careful not to get blood on herself. Michiru blushed a little but looked into Haruka's worried  
filled eyes and felt a little better. Haruka smiled a little. "This may hurt a little." She tapped the  
damp towel to Michiru's wounds lightly and cleaned them off so she could wrap them up. Michiru  
bite her bottom lip. "Ow that hurts Haruka. Do it lighter." Haruka nodded and did. Haruka blushed  
some when she needed Michiru's bra out of her way to properly wrap them. "Uhhh.. Ruka could   
you come in here?" She called out to her twin. Ruka walked in and sighed. "Let me guess, you're  
scared to look at her body, but need to wrap the wounds up right?" Haruka nodded. "Too bad, do it  
yourself, Michiko would kill me if I even looked at her differently." Ruka walked out and left a   
flustered Haruka on her knees in front of Michiru. "Haruka.." Michiru's soft voice drew her back into  
reality. "Yes Michiru?" Haruka asked. "I don't mind really, I trust you completely." Haruka blushed  
a little more then slowly unhooked Michiru's bra. She looked away as she grabbed the bandages.  
Haruka had practically wrapped up Michiru's wounds blindly. Michiru giggled. "Just wait till it's my  
turn to do this to you.." She whispered. Haruka coughed into her fist. "Speaking of which.. when  
should we tell them?" Haruka asked careful not to let her eyes wonder down. "Tell us what?"  
Ruka's voice came from behind her with Michiko next to her. "Uh.." Haruka couldn't talk so Michiru  
did. "What she means is, you know how Ruka saved you Michiko?" Michiko nodded. "Well, in this  
case, I saved Haruka, that's how I got cut up." Michiru said. Ruka had a puzzled look on her face.  
"But we fell in lo... oh.." Haruka blushed. "But we're not jumping into things I swear!" Michiru   
giggled. "Ahh, so now what.. the princess saves her prince? How cute. You two make a lovely  
couple too.." Michiko said smiling. Michiru covered her chest with her arm as Haruka couldn't  
look at her without blushing. "Sheesh, Haruka, it's not like you don't have them too." Ruka said  
annoyied with her twin's embrassiment. "But I don't want to look like a pervert staring at her   
chest!" Ruka sighed at Haruka's lame excuse. "What makes you think I'd look at you differently  
if you had to help me anyway?" Haruka looked at Michiru finally. "Because I worry that you won't  
like me if I had just ignored it and thought of you just as another female body and nothing more."  
Michiru smiled softly at Haruka. "If anything you are that treasure of love that I could never have."  
Michiru leaned up and wrapped her arms around Haruka, careful not to hit her wounds. "I'm all  
your's. I love you so much I had to save you no matter what."  
  
  
End!  
I hope so..  
Well looky there *that's* how I met Michiko, and Michiru, and I told you  
all Haruka was my twin but noooooo, you wouldn't listen.. oh well.  
I hope you liked it, it's the longest one I've ever wrote o.o;; And I thought  
I was horrible at writing..  
  
Story notes: When Michiko tell's Ruka and Haruka that her father had  
taped a race from before. This means that the nurse Michiko had gone  
with got married to a man, ok? good. ^^  
  
If you noticed all the times from the anime that Haruka saw Michiru  
she never was with Ruka or Michiko, it was only her and Michiru.  
The other times they talked would explain why Haruka had known  
Michiru so well, beside's they went to the same school you know.  
  
To anyone who is a fan of the Outer Senshi Trio fic writers (Greenbeans  
(a.k.a Amanda Anderson),Jackie-Chan, and Tim Nolan) I swear I  
hadn't read their fic rules please don't kill me for making up characters!  
(If you want to read their stories I believe they have some posted on  
Sailormoon Romance (that big fic site)  
  
Well, as you *should* know, Sailor moon or any of it's character's are  
not mine! Only Ruka and Michiko are mine. Naoko you are my goddess,  
Chuck thanks but no thanks, I don't go for guys (I told you not to fall for  
me but you didn't listen did you?!) Oh well. E-mail me of what ya think and  
stuff.. Ruka-Chan; VickiRme@AOL.com  
  
Completed in the cold month of February, on the 23rd of 2001.  
  
  
*special note*  
Megumi Ogata, we love you!  
In memory of my poor floppy disk that went to the trash after I crushed it  
accidently, losing my second copy of this story.  
VIVA LA FLOPPY DISK!  
  
  
  



End file.
